firemansamfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Trouble for Sam
Deep Trouble for Sam is the fourth episode of Series 4. Summary Firefighter Penny Morris has just moved into a new cottage, but her garden is like a jungle. Fireman Sam is having a week off work, so Penny is going to be filling in for him at the fire station. At the cafe, Dilys is talking to Bella about a television documentary where houses sink into the old mining tunnels underneath. She states that the ground is not as solid and safe as people think and thay at any minute, it could swallow you up without warning. Fireman Sam is in the park with Sarah and James. It turns out that he is not used to holidays and is already bored! Sarah and James try to get him to play some games with them, but he is just not into the mood and wanders off to phone the fire station to ask how things are going. At the fire station, Penny is cooking breakfast for the team, which Station Officer Steele finds much better than Elvis' cooking. Then Sam rings up from the phone box outside Dilys' shop and asks if there is anything he can do for her. Penny suggests that Sam could weed her garden for her and he instantly agrees and puts the phone down on her, before she has a chance to say anything else. Later whilst weeding Penny's garden, a strange loud rumbling sound can be suddenly heard. The garden begins to shake and rumble. Sam falls through the ground into a mine shaft. Meanwhile Trevor, Sarah and James are bringing loads of lovely flowers in the bus to put in Penny's garden. When they arrive they see Sam's head re-emerge from the ground that he just fell into. Sam tells Sarah and James to keep well away from the danger zone and gets Trevor to call the Fire Brigade. The team soon arrive and Penny starts sucking up some of the soil from the hole with the extension pipe. Suddenly another tremour starts and part of the garden fence cracks up. It nearly falls on Sam, but he is pulled out of the hole with a rope just in time. A week later when Penny comes home to her cottage, she tells Trevor that the council has made the cottage safe because the hole has been filled in, but the garden is probably still wrecked from all the trouble caused by the tremours. However when they enter the garden trough the side gate, she finds that the weeds have been dug up, the grass is now neat and there is now a goldfish pond in the middle of it. Sam, Sarah and James are also there to toast Penny's home coming. Characters *Fireman Sam *Penny Morris *Station Officer Steele *Elvis Cridlington *Sarah and James *Trevor Evans *Dilys Price *Bella Lasagne Vehicles *Jupiter *Trevor's Bus Locations *Pontypandy Fire Station *Price's General Store *Bella's Cafe *The Park *Penny's Cottage Trivia *This is one of the only two episodes where Sam needs rescuing. The other was Sam's Day Off. *This is the first episode where Penny drives Jupiter. *Penny's House has already been used before as the cottage of Daphne Peacock, the vet from Fireman Sam's short-lived sister show "Joshua Jones". *This is the first episode where a natural disaster is featured, an earthquake. *This is the only episode of the Original Series where Norman isn't seen or mentioned. Goofs *Sam asks where he is when he regains consciousness. There was no need for him to ask this as he was only unconscious for a few seconds. What is more, Sam had no reason to go unconscious when he was pulled out of danger anyway. Home Media Releases UK/AUS *The New Adventures of Fireman Sam *Fireman Sam's Bumper Video *Fireman Sam's Bumper Video - Telly Trouble! *Rich and Famous Gallery FREH2304.png OVUK9631.png|Sam calling Penny from the phone cabinet 304.jpg IMLL0684.png DeepTrouble2.jpg HTIL3656.png HPZG8664.png FFBG8571.png JBQL8636.png|Penny and Elvis in Jupiter MHWR0842.png|Penny feeling worried about Sam and her garden GYAD0436.png EBXK7740.png|Penny helping Sam ODXQ7263.png AVXV3915.png|Penny impressed because her garden was clean Fireman Sam's Hawaiian shirt.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes